


James Potter Loved Halloween.

by Prongs_Smitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: James Potter didn't just like Halloween, he adored it. October was his favourite month of the year and he'd normally spend the whole month planning the best costumes for the four marauders, much to their chagrin.





	

  
James Potter didn't just like Halloween, he adored it. October was his favourite month of the year and he'd normally spend the whole month planning the best costumes for the four marauders, much to their chagrin.

* * *

It had all started when James was six years old. His mother had heard about this new muggle tradition of going to people’s doors dressed up and asking for sweets. She was determined that her James would have the best costume in the village. 

She spent all month working on his costume until finally it was ready. On the evening of Halloween she dressed him in his costumes and brought him out for his father to see. 

James’s father burst into fits of laughter at the sight of him. “Oh, honey, what have you done to our son?” He looked at James, grinning in her arms. 

His lopsided, neon orange, pumpkin costume somehow managed to not fit at all in some places and be far too tight in others.

James didn’t care, he got given a whole pillowcase full of sweets from the local muggles and spent the whole night grinning at his parents. From then on, his love of Halloween knew no bounds.    


* * *

 

_**1971** _

That first year at Hogwarts none of them has been expecting it.  
  
It was the 20th of October when Sirius walked into their room to find James hunched over a piece of parchment in his lap.  
  
"Urgh!" The boy screamed before screwing up the parchment into a tight ball and lobbing it across the room, where it missed the bin. Sirius tried not to laugh at the boy's outrage, figuring that it probably wouldn't help.  
  
"Potions got your knickers in a twist again, Jamesie?" Sirius smirked as he quickly scanned the room for the textbook he had come looking for.  
  
"It’s not funny Sirius! It isn't homework anyway, I've been trying to think of a costume for the two of us all month and I've got nothing! At first I thought we could go down the classic route of skeletons, because that would've been cool, but apparently the Slytherin's are having some kind of group costume. Then I thought maybe pirates because pirates are cool right? Nope, bad idea, there is no way Mcgonagall is letting us have sharp swords - real or fake - so that was out too. Everything I think of is utter crap and it’s so irritating!"  
  
"...James... it's just Halloween, honestly you're acting like you-know-who himself has broken into the castle." _Nope, the book wasn't in his trunk. Maybe under his pillow?_ __  
  
"Just Halloween? Sirius, Halloween is the best time of year and you're mental if you don't agree mate. Think about it! Lots of sweets, free sweets I'll add, and you get to pull pranks if people don't give you any - can life get any better?"  
  
"um, Birthdays and Christmas you get presents, Easter you get chocolate, personally I'm quite fond of fireworks nig-"  
  
"Sirius! Either help me think of some great costumes that will knock the pants off the Slytherin's or leave; you're interrupting a master at his craft."  
  
"There isn't a universe in which I desire to see any Slytherin's without their pants so I think I'll leave you to it. Just make us go as tweedle dee and tweedle dum or something," Sirius said as he found the book he needed under his bed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tweedle dee and tweedle dum? They're from some sort of muggle book I think, I don't know, someone was talking about it earlier, Marlene I think?"  
  
James shot out of the room past Sirius and was already sprinting down the stairs to the common room. Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Merlin, what have I got myself into there?"  
  
That question was answered 11 days later.  
  
"Right put these on," James said as he shoved a bowtie and a hat at Sirius,"and then shove this pillow under your shirt."  
  
"There is no way in hell I am wearing a bloody pillow all night James, these red trousers are already a step too far."  
  
"If you don't put it on then I'm ramming it down your throat. Your choice."  
  
"Ha, as if you could," but Sirius was already shoving the pillow up his shirt.  
  
Remus laughed from where he was sat in his bed. "It's definitely a good look."  
  
Sirius glared at him, "Oh shut up. Where's your costume anyway?"  
  
"Oh no, I do not do Halloween, especially costumes. There are enough monsters in the world without me dressing up as one." James and Sirius stared at him before bursting out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Wow, Remus, deep!" James snorted, making Remus giggle too, "You're not getting out of it next year, you're dressing up whether you like it or not."  
  
"And he'll make you even if the answer is 'not'," Sirius sighed, gesturing to the rather round form the pillow created.  
  
"Yep." James grinned smugly.  
  
"Well, have fun guys." Remus picked up his book from beside him and began to read.   


"We'll get you next year!" James called as he and Sirius ran down the stairs towards the common room.   


* * *

_**1972** _

“Ow!” Peter cried as the paper ball bounced off his head. 

“Sorry mate, I was aiming for the bin.” James muttered, frantically returning to his scribbling.

“No wonder you didn't make the Quidditch team, the bin’s bloody miles away!”

James hummed in reply.

“What are you even doing that has you so absorbed that you’re just letting me insult you?”

“Halloween.” He grunted. 

“...sorry?”

“I'm trying to decide what the bloody hell we’re doing for Halloween this year.”

“Surely we’re just going to the party in the common room?”

“But what as Pete? WHAT AS?” James half-screamed.

“Mate, I think you might be losing it.”

“What's James lost now?” Sirius asked as he strutted into the room.

“The plot, apparently.”

“What’s he fussing about this time?” 

“What we’re wearing on Halloween, I think.”

“This again? James you’re as bad as one of the girls mate, it's fucking weeks away!”

James merely nodded, not looking up from his parchment.

“James, I am not kidding - well, I guess you could say I’m ‘Sirius’,” Peter groaned at the joke, “but, anyway, I am not stuffing a pillow up my shirt again!”

“I agree, our costumes can’t be that weak this year.” James said, still not looking up as his pen moved hastily across the page.

“Why can’t we just tear up a shirt and squirt some ketchup on ourselves and be done with it?” Peter asked.

“Oh, Pete, please don’t get him start-”

“Just be done with it? Peter! How dare you bad mouth this beautiful time of year! It's the time of year to pull pranks-”

“Can we please avoid the monologue, just this once?” Sirius interrupted. 

James continued, oblivious, “- to eat sweets until you nearly burst! There are brilliant costumes, scary stories and pumpk-”

“James! We get it!” Sirius almost screamed, glaring at Peter, “you had to ask?”

Peter grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, mate.”

“Ah-hah!” James exclaimed as he jumped up. “I’ve got it!” He shouted behind him as he ran out of the the room.

Peter and Sirius glanced at each other worriedly. 

“Right then, we’re fucked."

* * *

A few weeks later, Halloween had finally arrived.

“So James, are you finally going to tell us what in Merlin’s name you’ve been planning?” Sirius inquired, lounging on his bed.

“Do I really have to come? I bloody hate Halloween and I just started my charms essay which I'd quite like to finish.”

The other boys started at their friend. “There is absolutely no way we’re letting you stay holed up in here doing sodding homework,” said Sirius.

“I’ve been working on our costumes for ages so you’re blooming coming if we have to drag you there ourselves.” James added.

“Speaking of costumes, can you please put us out of misery and tell us what we’re going to be stuck in for the rest of the night.”

“Okay… we’re going as…” James attempted to drum roll on the bed post. “Quidditch balls!”

The rest of the room was silent. 

“...what?” asked Remus. 

“Oh Merlin, he’s lost it, he’s actually gone mad.” Peter said as Sirius groaned into his hands. 

“Guys! C’mon, a little enthusiasm! It’s taken me weeks to learn the right spells to make them the best costumes ever.” James argued. 

“I really wish we’d gone with the ripped shirts and ketchup,” mumbled Peter. 

“Well, tough luck mate. Right, Pete, you’re a Bludger,” James said as he handed Peter a pile of brown clothes. “When you put them on they should expand and start to look like the balls used in the games, well, that’s what the book said anyway.” He added sheepishly. “And Remus, you’re the other Bludger,” James handed Remus another pile of brown clothes, “okay and then Sirius, you’re the Snitch.”

“Ah, yes, the most precious and most important of them all, I see where the inspiration came from there.” Sirius said, running a hand through his hair and looking into the distance. 

“I was going with the ‘annoying and a bugger to catch’ but, sure.” James shoved a pile of clothes into Sirius’s chest, nearly making him fall over. “Obviously, I’m a Quaffle of course.” He said as he picked up his own pile of clothes. 

“Even though you didn’t get into the team?” Remus smirked. 

“Just put your costume on.” James replied, rolling his eyes. 

Almost 45 minutes later the boys managed to shove themselves through the door and down the stairs to the common room. 

“Mate, you really should have thought about the size of these costumes in relation to doors, especially the ones we’d actually have to, y’know, walk through?” Sirius said down the stairs to James. 

“Yeah, maybe this wasn’t one of my best ideas?” James begun to look a little disheartened.

“You think, James?” Sirius said, gesturing to his outfit (complete with moving wings and a golden helmet) but whilst grinning like mad, “I have to admit, they are a laugh though.” James grinned back at his best friend. 

“They’re pretty impressive, I’ll agree.” Remus smiled from under the helmet the boys had all but crammed onto his head. 

“Everyone will love them guys, c’mon, I want to see if anyone managed to sneak some pumpkin pasties from the kitchen, I’m starving.” Peter said as he pushed past them all. 

“Do you ever stop eating?” Remus called after him, but he was already gone. “Well, c’mon lads, you heard him!” 

By the end of the night, when they stumbled into their room, they were sweating from the obscenely hot costumes and both James and Peter had managed to lose their helmets, but they were all grinning and laughing at themselves. 

“The costumes were a success!” James said as he threw his off and flopped down onto his bed. “But next year, I’ve decided - not so many layers.”

* * *

_**1973  
** _

"James, for Merlin's sake, it's the bloody first of October, why on earth are we trying to plan what to wear in 30 days?" Remus asked during their third year.

  
"We have to have the best costumes, Moony!" Was the only reply James gave before desperately scribbling more ideas onto the parchment. 

Remus threw himself down onto the sofa beside him, leaning his head on the back. “Is this seriously going to be the next four years of my life, are you actually bloody serious?” He muttered to nobody in particular, rubbing his head. He swore his head was going to explode one day from trying to understand his friends. 

“No, I think Sirius is in our room.” James grinned at Remus as he groaned. “Ah, c’mon Rem, you love it.” He said, lightly punching his arm.

Remus tried to fight the smile forming on his face and instead closed his eyes. “Sure, Prongs.” 

“Okay so I’ve been sneaking into the restricted section of the library for the past couple of nights using the cloak-” James started. 

“Oh goooooood, no good sentence begins with ‘I’ve been sneaking into the restricted section’, why can’t you just want to be a zombie like everyone else our age?” Remus moaned, throwing his hands over his face.

“Shut up, Moony. Anyway, so, I think I’ve found the perfect spell to transfigure us.”

“...transfigure us into what?” Remus snuck a glance over to James, through the gaps between his fingers, only to find James smirking back at him. “For god’s sake, if I have to wear a fucking Bludger again I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

“No, it’s not that. I wouldn’t repeat a costume anyway, who would do that? It’s much better! Are you ready? Okay.. it’s…”

“James Potter, if you don’t tell me within the next five seconds I’m going to smother you with a pillow whilst you sleep tonight.”

“Fine, okay! Goblins, Remus, goblins.”

“...Goblins.” Remus gave James a skeptical look.

“Yeah! You’ve got to admit they’re pretty creepy. Urgh, they give me the heebie-jeebies every time I go to Gringotts and Sirius hates them too.”

“You’re scared of… goblins?”

“Not scared, they just creep me out a bit is all.”

“And how do you expect us to turn into goblins exactly?”

“That’s why I’ve been reading different transfiguration books. I think I’ve found a spell that works and I’ve been practicing on myself. It’s been going pretty well so far.”

“I am not letting you point a wand at my face, I am not going to be that idiot.”

“But Remuuuuuus, I’ve been working on it for ages!” James pulled his best puppy dog eyes and stared Remus down. 

Remus couldn’t resist. “Fine! But you’re doing it to Pete first.” He said and chuckled at the idea of Pete with a disfigured nose. 

“Promise.” James said, grinning as he want back to his Halloween plans.

That’s exactly what James did. Once they were all in their goblin clothes he transfigured them all one at a time; Peter first, then Sirius and himself. Remus was the only one left. 

“Oh stop worrying, Remus, we’re all fine! James has done it three times now and hasn’t managed to be a complete prat with it, you’ll be fine.” Sirius said as Remus sat shaking his head. 

“Yeah, Moony, we’ll all look daft if you’re not a goblin with the rest of us!” Peter added. 

“...That’ll be what makes you look daft, sure.” Remus laughed. “I really don’t want to do this, I’m not even sure I want to go, the full moon’s tomorrow an-”

“Is that what this whole bloody thing’s been about Moony? Your furry little problem?” Peter asked.

“For fuck’s sake mate, for the last time, none of us care! You had a great time last year - I see you shaking your head, don’t even try to deny that last year’s party was fun - and you’re going this year. I will shove you out of that door myself if I have to.” James told him.

Remus looked around the room at his four grinning friends. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake - fine!” He said as their grins grew wider.

James pointed his wand at Remus’s face, screwing up his face in concentration and Remus tried to cringe away. “Right, now, hold still…” James moved his wand and began to say the spell.

“Ow! Bugger! Fuck that hurt! I knew this wouldn’t work!” Remus exclaimed, his hands going to his face.

“Oh, sorry mate, I didn’t expect you to turn your head!” James said, trying to calm him.

“At least it wasn’t the magic that went wrong, James is just a massive cock who stabs people in the eye apparently.” 

“Oi, shut up you prick.” James said, whacking Sirius with his wand. “Remus, stop being a wimp, you’re fine you big pansy, now hold still this time.” He began to wave his wand and Remus’s face slowly began to change. “And… there! All done.”

Remus got up and walked over to the mirror to inspect his new features. He burst into laughter. “Prongs, this is definitely your best year yet! We look great,” he said as he spun to face the other marauders. “And I’ll admit, we look quite fucking creepy.”

“Fucking hate goblins.” Sirius mumbled before he added, “Right, are we going or not?”

Remus pushed past him and started running down the stairs, shouting “race you!” behind him as he went. 

The three boys in the room stared at each other for a second before scrambling towards the door. 

* * *

**_1974_ **

Remus, Sirius and Peter were all in their room. Remus was reading and Sirius was throwing paper aeroplanes at Peter as he gazed into space.

Remus looked up from his book as an aeroplane sailed in his direction, which he absentmindedly plucked out of the air and began to unfold. “Guys, what’s the date today?”

“Uh, 27th of October I think?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Has James even mentioned Halloween to any of you?”

“Um, no, he hasn’t actually. I’d forgotten it was even close if I’m honest.” Peter replied as he fished an aeroplane out of his hair. 

“Does that seem strange to either of you? He goes all out every year and this year, nothing?” Remus said worriedly, looking at Sirius.

“Oh, shit, what is that madman up to this time?” Sirius groaned. “Please don’t be a pillow up my shirt, please don’t be a pillow up my shirt, please don’t be a pillow up my shirt.” He repeated quietly to himself. 

At that moment, the boy in question walked into their room. “Hey lads, have you seen my divination text book? I can’t find it anywhere. I don’t even like the bloody class and I’ve wasted all of the blooming afternoon looking for it, utter piece of crap that it is.” He said as he began searching their room. 

The three boys exchanged glances. “So… James… do you know what date it is…?” Peter asked. 

“Uh, 27th I think? Or is it the 28th? Bloody hope it’s the 27th, I’ve been writing it on my work all day.”

“And you’re not freaking out?” Sirius asked.

“Why would I freak out about writing the wrong date?”

“No, not about that! It’s Halloween in four days and I’ve not once heard you mumble to yourself about our costumes.” Remus said. 

“Yeah mate, not even a single mutter,” added Sirius.

“Oh that! Pfft, don’t worry, I’ve got it covered. I sorted it at the beginning of the month. Turns out the perfect costume was staring us in the face the entire time!”

The rest of them exchanged worried glances. “Care to enlighten us?” Sirius asked.

“There’s my fucking book!” James exclaimed, leaning down to pick it up. “Sorry boys, I’ve got to dash, I’ve got a study date with Heather Jones.” He winked at them as he walked to the door. “Guess you’ll just have to deal with the tension but, don’t worry, they’re great.”

“Why does that only bring me dread?” Sirius said.

“Bugger, this is going to be bad.” Remus giggled. 

Four days later the three boys stood expectantly around James’s bad.

“Well then?” Peter said, unable to wait any longer.

“Now who’s worrying about what they’re going to wear?” James chuckled as the three boys stared at him in panic. “Okay, okay! I’ve got them right here,” he passed out a pile of clothes to each boy, “and Heather bought these at a muggle shop as a favour,” he added, passing out masks and gloves.

Remus held the mask in front of his face. “Is this a…?”

Sirius look at his mask and laughed, “Oh, Prongs, you bastard, you’ve haven’t?”   
  
Peter laughed too as he said “Surely not?” 

“We’re going as fucking werewolves!” James announced to the group proudly. “Uh, if that’s okay?” He added as he glanced worriedly at Remus.

Remus looked at the mask before looking back at his friends. “Okay?” He had the biggest grin on his face. “It’s fucking brilliant mate, well done!” He collapsed onto his bed with laughter. “For once, I won’t mind the transformation!”

“Wow, Moony’s really  _ howling _ with laughter there.” Sirius grinned.

“Guess you could say, he’s gone a little  _ wild _ .” Peter started to laugh too.

“I think we might need to get to the party soon guys, he’s probably  _ hungry as a wolf. _ ” Pretty soon they were all leaning on each other as they begun to laugh so hard they could barely stand. 

“How am I going to top this next year?” James asked as they walked into the common room. “I mean this is definitely the best one s-” suddenly, his mouth was full of red hair. “Oi, watch where you’re going!” He looked down to find Evans scowling at him  _ ‘Her costume makes her look pretty cute,’ _ he thought but quickly dismissed it. He hated her! She was stuck-up, rude, vile and  _ had he ever noticed that her freckles what scattered like stars? He should have. They were really quite nice and -  _ James quickly shook his head, trying to snap out of it. “Evans, do you only look at those baguettes you call feet when you walk?”

“Wow, Potter, that one really hurt me. You’ve wounded my feelings, woe is me!” Lily spat. “It’d have been fine if you hadn’t been shouting at your blasted friends and weren’t as blind as a bat!”

“Me? Sorry, no this was definitely your fault!”

“How on earth is this my fault? Can you even see through that flipping mask? What even are you supposed to be?”

“If you can’t figure it out, you’re not as clever as you apparently think you are! It’s pretty fucking obvious, Evans.” He said, waggling his gloved fingers that had claws sown on the end. 

“Bloody hell, why are you wearing the tackiest muggle costumes I’ve ever seen and,” she lent closer and sniffed him, “why do they smell like something died in them? Or is that just your general odour?” Lily sneered and wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

James was frozen, in awe of her close proximity.  _ Had she always smelt like strawberries and vanilla? _ He’d never liked strawberries but suddenly they were his new favourite scent. Sirius came up behind him, “Uh, old Prongs here seems to have malfunctioned. We’re sorry for this technical difficulty and assure you that systems will be back online momentarily.” Lily scoffed and stormed past them.

Sirius waved his hand in front of James’s face, “Earth to prongs? Come in Prongs?” Remus shook him but nothing happened. “Okay lads, I’ve always wanted to do this, stand back.” Sirius rubbed his hands together as Remus and Peter stood out of the way. Sirius bought back his arm and slapped James as hard as he could.

“Bloody fucking ow! Padfoot! What was that for?” James cried as he cradled his face. 

“And, ladies and gentlemen, he’s alive!” Sirius said, turning back to the others and bowing whilst James was still cursing.

“Seriously mate, what just happened?” Peter asked, looking worried. 

“I believe, Wormtail,” Remus said, walking over and slapping James on the shoulder, “Prongs has a crush on Evans.”

James turned a deep shade of red. “Remus! That's ridiculous! I mean that was just… she looked… and I…” he looked at the other marauders smirking at him, “oh _ , shit. _ ”

* * *

**_1975_ **

James was lying on his back staring at the patch of ceiling above his bed. This year had been a tough one already, and it was only bloody October. O.W.Ls already felt like they were ripping him apart in opposite directions. How could he keep up with Quidditch and finish all his charms homework? How was he supposed to finish the shit load of work from Herbology and DADA at the same time? How was he ever going to get Lily Evans to like him?

Fourth year had been a mess of him realising that he liked her and the varying tactics to try to get her. He’d tried making her jealous, publicly asking her out, trying to get her to hate him just so she felt something for him and the list went on. He’d been going out with plenty of other girls to try to get over it, but nothing was working - it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. 

Now, to add to his list, it was the 29th of October and he still had no clue what to do for Halloween. He’d thought about all the old classics, even briefly considered Peter’s suggestion of Zombies (again - still a cop out that he wasn't going to succumb to) and still had nothing!

It was whilst he was agonising over what to do that Remus walked in. 

“Hey” he said as he walked over to his trunk and got out his stash of chocolate. “For Merlin’s sake, Wormtail’s eaten almost all of it again! I’ve already told him to bugger off and get his own!” Remus turned and saw James staring at the ceiling. “Uh, Prongs? You okay there, mate?”

“No.”

“...right.” 

James sat up. “Moony, it’s nearly Halloween and I’ve got nothing! The world may have well as ended!” He threw up his arms in exasperation before flopping back down onto the bed. 

Remus rolled his eyes and perched on the end of his bed, “At least we’re not being dramatic or anything.” He said sarcastically.

James lifted his head to glare over at him. “Rem! This is serious!” Remus opened his mouth to make the obligatory joke but James held up his hand, “No! Shh! I do not have the time, I need to think of something!”

“James, it cannot be that hard. Okay, how about elves?”

“Too similar to goblins.” 

“Animals?”

“That’s just stupid Moony and you know it.”

“God, I don't know, toy soldiers are always good, though I don’t suppose wizard children have those.”

James sat up on his elbows. “Go on, tell me more.” 

“Uh, well, they're these little toys you get in packs - the sort of the thing you’d get free with a magazine, and they're little green men? They're sort of like the Aurors of the muggle world and they fight in wars? These are just toys of them though. In fact,” Remus started to rummage through his trunk, “there's probably one in here somewhere, I loved them as a kid and now can’t seem to shake the blasted things,” he explained, rummaging further. “Ah-hah!” He exclaimed, holding his arm up with the toy in had. He stood up and passed it to James, who inspected it closely. 

“Mate, this is perfect! I need to go get everything I need!” James jumped up and grabbed his scarf and cloak from the end of the bed. “I'm going to sneak into Hogsmeade and see if I can find any of that ‘colour stay powder for all your colour magic needs!’ stuff - then we can paint ourselves and our clothes. It spells off too, so it shouldn't be too messy.” James said as he opened his drawers to find the map.

“Right okay, I have the map and the cloak so I’ll be back in a few hours.” James called, racing out of the room with his scarf flying behind him. 

Remus collapsed onto his bed and smiled to himself. “Bloody hell - how bad is it going to be this time?”

* * *

“Pretty bad apparently” Remus muttered as James was spelling him green

“Moony, I’ll never forgive you for this.”

“Really, Pads? Because I heard Marlene McKinnon saying that green was her favourite colour.” 

Sirius glared at Remus before walking over to James and spreading his arms out. “Okay, just get this over with. Hit me” Sirius blinked as a cold sensation ran down his body, looking down to find his skin slowly started to fade into a dark green. “Blimey.”

“Well, mate, it really brings out your eyes.” James grinned as he pointed his wand at himself. “Vertus Reformabit!” James closed his eyes as he felt the sensation pour slowly down his body. “Merlin, that feels disgusting.”

“Your idea!” Peter chimed from the other side of the room where he was starting to change into his costume.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Okay I think everyone is well greened up so let's hurry up and get ready, I heard Evans say she was getting their early and I reckon I can score at least one dance.”

“A dance with a broken toe and a bloody nose, maybe.” Remus chuckled from his side of the room.

“Hey! Think positive boys, one day she’ll fall for my charming personality and devilishly handsome good looks.” James laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. 

“Urgh, c’mon! Let's go, I heard Fabien managed to get some firewhiskey and I am ready to get completely pissed.” Sirius said as he pushed through to the door.

“I really hope there's pumpkin pie.” Peter said as he followed Sirius out.

It was just James and Remus left in the room.

“Race you?” James asked.

Remus had already started running. “Last one there has to clean up Sirius’s vomit!”

James sprinted towards the door and flew down the stairs, past Remus and Peter and reaching the bottom just after Sirius. Remus arrived next, panting heavily.

“Unlucky Pete!” Sirius shouted as Peter reached the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll try not to get absolutely wazzed this time.”

“Fuck’s sake, I hate this game! I always lose!” Peter pouted. “Does it really have to be me this time?” He pulled the best puppy eyes he could manage.

“Aw, Wormy!” James crooned as he walked over and put him arm round him. “Yes, it absolutely has to be you.” He laughed as Peter huffed and pulled away from him. “Oh but Pete! Come back! I love you!” He called after him, laughing as he walked into the common room. 

He caught a flash of vivid red hair from the corner of his eye and ran a hand through his hair before grinning. “I believe that’s my cue lads,” James said before striding over to Lily who was wearing all black, whiskers and a nose painted on her face with small cat ears perched on her head.

“Alright, Evans?” He said leaning on the wall with a smirk. “Come here often?”

“Yes, Potter, seeing as I live here? Anyway, won't your boyfriend you just proclaimed your love to be upset that you're over here talking to me?" Lily snapped.

“Now, Evans, that’s not very welcoming. Where’s the Halloween spirit?” 

“Clearly in the same place as your brain.”

“Ouch, I’m wounded.”

“Would you please bugger off? I am so not interested, especially today. I am wearing the tightest headband you could imagine and the most uncomfortable shoes so my feet hurt, my head hurts and now you’re here. My night could not get any worse. So, Please. Sod. Off.” The last part came out almost a growl. 

“C’mon, Evans, you can’t deny there’s something here.” James lent closer to her and gestured between them.

Lily looked up at him. “The only thing I see here is this dorky helmet.” She said as she tapped it with a grin. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

“Why is it you can never get my costumes?” Now James was grinning too. 

“Maybe they’re just that crap?” Lily leaned closer to James and he could smell the Butter Beer she had in her hand. 

“I’ll have you know that this took days to prepare.” Evans hummed as she leaned closer and James held his breath.   _ God, she still smelled so nice and she looked so adorable in those cat ears.  _ Lily’s eyes flicked down to James’s lips and he almost exploded there and then. 

“Lily! Lily! Come dance with us!” He heard her friends call. 

Lily shook her head, as if coming out from a spell. “Um.” 

“Um,” James replied.

“Coming!” She shouted from her friends before turning back to scowl at James. 

“Just, bugger off, okay Potter?”

“Uh, yeah, okay, see you later, Evans.” James said as he watched her walk away.  _ Fuck, he was never going to get over her was he? _

* * *

**_1796_ **

It was the 31st of October once again and James had the other three boys sat in front of him. “Okay lads, so this year I decided to draw on muggle material as inspiration. Some of our best costumes have come from muggle stores and muggle sources, so!” James handed them each a costume. “I’ve been looking at these ‘adult picture books’-” 

Sirius sniggered. “Oh, Prongs, surely you’re not that desperate? I thought you’d been hooking up with Harriet Collins?”

“Oh, shut up Padfoot. They’re called ‘comics’ and they feature these heroes that fight crime. One of the groups is called the ‘The Justice League’ and they have the best costumes so… ta-da!”

Remus grinned from where he was sat. “So, who have you decided is who?”

“Well, Peter is Aquaman, I’m Superman, you’re The Flash and Sirius is Wonder Woman.” 

He heard Sirius cackling from where he was trying to fit into his costume. “Oh, bloody hell, how am I supposed to get into a corset?” He giggled. “And what on earth are these shorts? I’m sorry but these are basically leather pants.”

“I thought your voluminous hair could fit nothing else.” James grinned at Sirius. 

Peter stood up, wearing his costume which included a fake seahorse. “The fuck is this?” He asked, glaring at James. 

Remus collapsed into fits of laughter. “Oh my god, I fucking hate Aquaman but Wormtail, you really pull it off.” Peter started to laugh with him.

The four of them walked down into the common room, each of them wearing their masks. “Do you think anyone can recognise us?” Peter asked. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it’s that hard Pete,” he said, smiling. He’d grown to love Halloween every year with his friends. It was something he’d miss after Hogwarts. 

James saw a girl in a white dress covered in feathers, wearing a white mask and vivid red hair. “Only one way to test it.” He said, leaving his friends behind. 

“Wait,” Peter said, confused, “I thought he wasn’t going after her anymore?”

Remus scoffed as Sirius replied, “If you like someone that much, I suppose you can’t resist.”

James approached Lily and took a deep breath. He hadn’t tried to ask her out since  _ that  _ happened in 5th year but it seemed like… maybe they were becoming friends? He’d take what he could get at this point. 

“Well, hello there, ma’am.”

“Hi James.”

So, that didn’t work. “How’d you know it was me?” He smiled as she turned to face him,  _ she was so pretty. _

“Uh, the hair’s pretty distinctive.” She nodded as she took a sip from her drink, smiling behind the cup.

“Been staring at my hair, Lils?” James winked as Lily flushed a deep red.

“It’s pretty hard not to when you’re constantly touching it. Seriously, how many times a day do you restyle it to get that ‘just got off a broom’ look?” Lily smirked.

“Oh, y’know, just 30 or so.” James grinned.

“Ah, well, perfection clearly takes longer for some of us.” Lily grinned back. “So, Superman, huh? Didn’t think you were into comics.”

“It’s, uh, pretty recent? I thought it was a good fit, with the hair and everything. I'm surprised you got it thought, with your track record.”

“Not my fault your costumes are crap! This is definitely a good choice though. I used to have a little bit of a crush on Superman when I was a kid you know.”

“Oh really?”

“Totally over it now though.”

“Sure, Evans.” They both smirked at each other. “Any chance I can interest you in a dance?”

“Well, with a rhyme like that how could I resist?”

As they walked towards the group of kids that were dancing Lily said, “You now you’ve almost become tolerable since you deflated that head of yours.”

“It was getting to the point where doors were a hassle and oh the headaches! Terrible! So I thought it was time.” He smiled down at Lily as he put his hand on her waist. 

“I’m glad you did.” She smiled back as she put her arms around his neck. 

“Lily?” James asked.

“Yeah?” Lily answered, hopefully. 

“Um,”  _ C’mon James, this will be the last time, now or never,  _ “...what are you supposed to be?”  _ Idiot. _

“Oh. Um, a swan. Y’know, the white feathers, the mask? I was going for swan, is it that bad?”

“No, of course not!”

“Oh, Merlin, it’s more like the ugly duckling isn’t it?” Lily giggled.

“Okay, I don’t exactly know what that is but you’re a far cry from anything ‘ugly’, you look, well, beautiful,” James breathed before cringing at himself and looking away.  _ God, that was awful, shut the fuck up now, James.  
_

Lily flushed a deep shade of red. 

“James?”

He looked back at her. “Yeah, Lil?”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him and he grinned back. 

“Anytime.”

* * *

**_1977_ **

Remus was sat on one end of the sofa, Sirius on the other whilst Peter sat in the armchair opposite. 

“I can’t believe James found someone that likes Halloween as much as him,” said Remus.

“I didn’t even know that person existed,” Sirius laughed. 

At that moment James walked over and flopped onto the sofa between them. “Fuck, this costume is hot,” he said. 

He was dressed as Toto from ‘The Wizard of Oz’ (A book that didn’t actually have any wizards in, he’d soon discovered). 

“Your fault for letting your girlfriend pick them,” Sirius joked, reaching up to adjust the tin hat on his head. The tin man suited him, strangely. "She wasn't included in the Quidditch costumes in second year so doesn-t understand that layers are _not good._ "  


“Hey,” James started, holding his hands up, “I cannot be responsible for anything agreed to whilst my girlfriend is half naked.”

“Mate, that was not an image I ever needed.” Remus muttered, adjusting the straw in his jumper. Merlin, this stuff was itchy. He’d never disliked scarecrows so much.

“I’m not even sorry.”

“What aren’t you sorry about?” Lily said as she walked over. 

“Letting my very annoying girlfriend decide on Halloween costumes, even though she has an appalling taste in movies. Why would anyone like a movie with a fake wizard when all the wizard she’ll ever need is right here?” James smirked. 

“God, it’s a wonder she’s still dating you with an ego like that.”

“You love it, Evans.” 

Lily flung herself into his lap, throwing her hands around his neck. “Yeah, you’re right, I do,” she said, pecking him quickly on the lips. 

“Argh, guys! C’mon! We’ve had to deal with this all summer!” Peter groaned as threw his fake paws over his face, smearing the whiskers drawn on his face. “I do not want to see any baby Potter’s running around!”

“Oh believe me, that is not happening anytime in the near future,” giggled Lily.

The four burst into fits of laughter as Peter looked up, black eyeliner all over his face. “You know, Pete, yellow’s a good look on you.” Lily said.

“I do make a good lion,” Peter laughed. 

James stroked Lily’s leg absent-mindedly. She was wearing black fishnet tights under a knee length checkered dress that was now starting to ride up a bit. Dorothy was a good look on her. “Hey,” James said, tucking his fingers under her chin and turning her face to look at him, “do you want to go for a walk?” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  


She looked at him, quizzically. “Uh, sure?”

“Oooh, a walk Prongs? Good code there mate.” Remus chuckled. 

“Yeah you and Lilypad go have fun!” Sirius mocked.

“Shove off mate.” James said as he stood up and took Lily’s hand. 

“If you ever call me that again, I’ll shove that hat of yours up your arse,” Lily said, smiling sweetly. 

“Whatever you say, Lilypad.” Sirius smirked as he lay further down on the sofa and put his hands behind his head. Lily grinned as she walked over and pulled the hat back as far as it would go over his face before walking towards the exit.

“After you, m’lady.” James said, gesturing towards the portrait hole and bowing. 

“Why thank you kind sir!” Lily held the front of her dress as she curtsied, giggling. They hadn’t had too much to drink but she could feel the familiar warm buzz that firewhiskey always gave her, her cheeks flushed.

They climbed through the portrait hole and walked through the corridors in comfortable silence. James held her hand, stroking his thumb along the back of it. 

“Lily?” James asked, nervously.

“Yes?” Lily replied as James stopped them in the middle of the corridor. He was just staring at her with a wild look in his eyes. “James, whatever is the matt-  _ mmmmph. _ ” 

James crushed his lips into hers and slammed her up against the wall. She threaded her hands through his hair as he put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer whilst the other cradled the back of her head. 

“I love you.” James said as he pulled away. Lily blinked, feeling in a daze. “I know we’ve only been dating a couple of months and you don’t have to say it back, of course. I just wanted to tell you because, I do, love you I mean, I’ve loved you for years and I just finally had the chance to say it a-”

This time Lily kissed him. “I love you, James Potter.” 

James smiled down at her and it turned into a grin as he replied, “As I love you, Lily Evans.”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this, it was a bit of a rush to finish this but I wanted to get it up before Halloween ended. Just a bit of fluff to cheer all Jily shippers up on Halloween. I got the idea that James would love Halloween stuck in my head and this came out of it! (Although, strangely, I hate Halloween so I'm not sure how that happened.)   
> Happy Halloween!   
> ~Prongs


End file.
